Grano rosso sangue II - Sacrificio finale
Grano rosso sangue II - Sacrificio finale è un film del 1992, diretto dal regista David Price. Trama Gli abitanti di Hemingford, Nebraska, una città vicina a Gatlin, decidono di adottare i bambini superstiti di Gatlin per aiutarli a cominciare una nuova vita. Nel frattempo John Garrett, reporter del World Enquirer, si reca nella cittadina, insieme al figlio Danny con il quale ha un pessimo rapporto, per indagare sugli omicidi commessi dalla setta dei ragazzi. Ma il male è ancora in agguato... Unfortunately for the well-meaning locals, the children go out to the cornfield where one of the corn cult members, Micah, has been possessed by a demon sent by He Who Walks Behind The Rows, the demonic entity the cult worships. Over the course of one weekend, the children kill everyone in the town. Note Brutto sequel di Grano rosso sangue che ne ricalca pari pari la trama e le situazioni mostrate, con pochissime (e ininfluenti) novità. L'impianto è classicamente televisivo, basti vedere le interpretazioni approssimative, da fiction, e la pessima fotografia televisiva che appiattisce tutti i chiaroscuri facendo apparire i nuovi bambini come delle caricature di se stessi: espressioni ridicole associate a facce pacioccone e totalmente inespressive. Il cast è inetto e il sub-plot di crisi famigliare fra padre e figlio non dice nulla a nessuno, si salva solo la solita metafora della difficoltà di uscire dall'età infantile oltre alla denuncia di un bigottismo integralista che piaga l'America. Rispetto al film del 1984, questo sequel è meno tetro ed il cattivo di turno, Micha, non è minaccioso e sinistro come lo era Isaac. L'attore più decente è forse Ned Romero, nei panni dell'indiano saggio, ma il misticismo che introduce nel film non fa che complicare il plot. In effetti nel film si propongono due spiegazioni antitetiche: da una parte c'è Colui Che Cammina Fra Il Granturco, dall'altra c'è una truffa orchestrata dagli adulti che mischiano mais nuovo con quello vecchio per lucrarci, però sul mais vecchio cresce una muffa resa venefica dall'aflatossina che fra i vari danni che procura c'è pure la pazzia. Ma allora, i ragazzi sono semplicemente degli psicotici o sono realmente alla mercè del Male? Il finale sempre propendere per la spiegazione metafisica. La produzione del film cominciò alla fine della primavera del 1992 e le riprese cominciarono nell'estate 1992 nella città di Liberty, nel North Carolina. Una grande parte del cast era formata dagli abitanti della città, compresi i bambini. La scena della morte dell'anziana sulla sedia a rotelle venne girata nel centro di Ramseur, North Carolina. La scena dove Micah e i bambini danno fuoco alla casa al cui interno sono rinchiusi gli adulti della città venne girata in una casa all'angolo tra l'Asheboro St. e il Luther Ave. di Liberty. La casa venne realmente data alle fiamme e oggi sul luogo su cui essa sorgeva vi è un loto di terreno vuoto. Il regista David F. Price disse, nel corso di un'intervista, che durante le riprese un gruppo locale cristiano fece diverse manifestazioni di protesta per la realizzazione del film. La cosa più patetica di tutto il film è la ragazza che fa la doccia vestita: se si ha paura di beccarsi la batosta dai censori e così di perdere gran parte del pubblico underage, allora si eviti del tutto l'erotismo piuttosto che mostrare una ragazza che si lava con su i jeans e il costume. Il finale che mostra Orso Rosso dipingere una pietra venne aggiunto all'ultimo minuto. Inizialmente il film doveva terminare con John Garrett che, mentre stava telefonando al suo giornale da una cabina del telefono posta su un lato della strada vicino al campo di grano, veniva trascinato sottoterra da Colui Che Cammina Fra Il Granoturco ed ucciso. Tale finale venne però scartato per restrinzioni di budget. Secondo il copione originale, il film avrebbe dovuto intitolarsi "Children of the Corn 2: Deadly Harvest". La versione americana del film ha più effetti speciali ed uno score musicale differente rispetto alle versioni circolanti in Europa e Canada. In Italia è uscito in DVD con il titolo L'ultimo sacrificio. Noto anche con il titolo Grano rosso sangue: Sacrificio finale. Locandina Categoria:Film horror